


The Most Dangerous Weapon is a Wonderful Woman

by lesbianofhearts



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940’s, 1940’s!Bucky, 1940’s!Steve, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, CA:TFA, Captain America : The First Avenger, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianofhearts/pseuds/lesbianofhearts
Summary: Title stolen from an Evann McIntosh songDesire wasn’t a new thing to Bucky. He wanted a lot of things in his life. It didn’t necessarily mean he’d get them but knowing the feeling of rejection and disappointment was important. He just wished it didn’t hurt so much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Most Dangerous Weapon is a Wonderful Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Not only in this my first fic on a03 it’s also my first marvel fic so bear with me. I feel Peggy is slightly out of character with her sorta leading Bucky on? Bucky/Peggy is my favorite rare pair I will admit. I haven’t written angst in a while so I hope you enjoy.

Bucky wanted a lot of things in his life. Desire wasn't new to him. He'd wanted all different types of things before, not necessarily getting them, but wanting them all the same. 

Some examples might include Steve not getting beat up by a guy twice his size, his sister Rebecca to stop using up all the hot water, sometimes he'd want a new pair of shoes or a different song to play. Sometimes he'd want to see a movie or go dancing or maybe he wanted to run around town laughing with Steve. 

Everyone wanted something, it was just part of being human. The feeling of disappointment when you're refused or the excitement of having your wish granted. 

Something, or rather someone, Bucky wanted happened to be an agent he met. Agent Peggy Carter. All chestnut brown hair that was always curled to perfection, her shade of red lipstick contrasting against her skin. The way her shirt was always buttoned up and properly tucked into her skirt. The way she'd wear men's slacks and order Hodge around whenever he disrespected her. 

It was the way she'd never respond to the other men's flirting or jokes but the way she'd always spare Bucky a polite smile or two. The way she'd entertain the idea of them going dancing together whenever he brought up how good he was. 

It was the way she'd walk over to his bedside whenever he was injured and pressed damp towels to his forehead. The way she'd roll her eyes and scoff whenever he complimented her accent in his own Brooklyn drawl. The way he'd try and ask about her own life and whenever she granted him little bits of information his stomach would fill with butterflies. 

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was in love and he wanted the entire world to know. 

Peggy seemed to feel the same. She’d grown closer to Bucky, finally stopped calling him Sergeant Barnes, although she insisted on James. 

If he was lucky she’d let him wrap an arm around her or allow him to ask any questions he’d like about her. 

She told him that she’d be leaving the 107th to go to the states to another camp. When he asked if she’d allow him to write to her she simply pressed her red lips to his cheek, leaving a perfect lipstick stain in its place along with that boyish smile Bucky always seemed to have. 

He was confident in seeing her again. Confident that when they saw each other again it’d be under better circumstances than war and he’d take her out dancing and hopefully, one day, bring her home to his mother and all his baby sisters. 

—

Bucky never received a letter from Peggy. Not even a note of where he could sent a letter of his own. He tried to calm himself by saying it was war, she was an agent. She had more important things to do than write letters to a lovestruck soldier. 

When he and the rest of his men were captured by HYDRA and experimented on he was sure he’d die there. He held onto as many memories as he could. Memories of Steve, his mom, his sisters, Peggy, the kiss on the cheek, his dream of dancing with her, his name, his birthdate, his friends. 

He was mumbling, babbling useless information about himself while strapped down to a table when someone- when Steve came and helped him up looking all tall and muscle and strength and adult that Bucky wouldn’t have believed it was truly him had he been in the right state of mind. 

Bucky remembered asking what happened, the only response he received being that Steve joined the army. 

—

Steve led Bucky and the other 200 men he saved back. Bucky’s dog tags making noise with every step he took, his deep breathing, his heavy footsteps followed by 200 more. 

Bucky wondered if he’d see Peggy again. Wondered if maybe HYDRA had gotten her and maybe that’s why he never heard from her. 

His question was answered when they all arrived at camp. When he saw Peggy, he smiled. His heart feeling full, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile that caused his cracked, dried lips to bleed. The butterflies in his stomach to start fluttering their wings and take flight. 

However that feeling soon diminished when he saw the way she looked at Steve. The way she maintained eye contact the entire time, even when they weren’t talking. His lips pulling back down, the cut still open, the blood from his lips on his tongue. The butterflies slowly dying and falling. His heart jumping out of his chest and onto the dirt beneath his boots. 

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” He yelled. He started a round of applause for Steve hoping that maybe Peggy would realize he was here and smile at him, run and hug him, press another kiss to his cheek maybe, but instead she continued staring at Steve as if the world started and ended with him. 

—

Bucky had experienced jealousy before. For other guys when they’d ask out that pretty dame from across the street he’d been planning on talking to, when they were better at sports than him, when they’d be able to run faster than him, when someone else got something he wanted. 

When someone else got what he wanted. He’d never been jealous of Steve before. Never dreamed of the day that he’d want to punch him in the face and say that he knew her first, that he knew her longer, that he loved her first, loved her longer. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Steve deserved to be happy after being the skinny kid from Brooklyn who looked as if he’d never eaten a day in his life that was picked on and beat up continuously. But why did he have to be happy with Bucky’s girl?

“I’m nobody’s girl.” She’d probably say. He’d smirk and she’d stare him dead in the eyes and before he could say anything else she’d roll her eyes and mutter something about him being impossible. He’d simply laugh and compliment her, push her hair back over her shoulder and once again, attempt to learn more about her. 

—

Steve and Bucky had been sitting at the bar together, shot glasses held in their hands, fingers wrapped around the glass. They’d been joking and laughing and Bucky repeatedly pushed the bitter feeling of jealousy down. Locked it into a small box and pushed it into the back of his mind. 

Peggy walked in then, wearing a form fitting dress that hugged her body perfectly. The red matched her lipstick, the same shade that’s been pressed against Bucky’s cheek what seemed like lifetimes ago. 

He pretended that it didn’t hurt when she completely ignored him in favor of Steve. Pretended like it didn’t sting when she hinted at going dancing with Steve instead of Bucky like she’d say they would. 

Pretended that he was the right partner Peggy spoke of when asked what she was waiting for. Pretended it was him she was looking at instead of the super solider next to him. 

Desire wasn’t a new thing to Bucky. He wanted a lot of things in his life. It didn’t necessarily mean he’d get them but knowing the feeling of rejection and disappointment was important. He just wished it didn’t hurt so much.


End file.
